


Oh the Woes of Birds for Their Names

by Whymsical



Series: in this universe and the next [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Getting Together, M/M, Unusual Occupations, but these two idiots would so... gestures at this, like cosmically bad, pls don't ever use them, this was really written around a pair of REALLY BAD pick up lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whymsical/pseuds/Whymsical
Summary: Alfred is the king of really bad pick-up lines. Then he meets his match.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: in this universe and the next [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1175639
Kudos: 22





	Oh the Woes of Birds for Their Names

**Author's Note:**

> A lil drabble I wrote up for triruntu on tumblr~!
> 
> 15/02/2020- I'm splitting up the collection this was a part of for ease of access and tagging of each story.

The night was still young when Alfred entered the bar. The ornithologist looked around and spotted a free bar stool at the end of the long counter, in a darker, more secluded area of the room. Grinning at his luck he made his way over and claimed the seat before anyone else could happen to glance over. Once his drink was ordered and on the way, he took out his observational journals and went over his notes for the day.

The hazy lighting and soft music helped relax him and lull him into a pleasant mindset where he focused on his writing and his writing alone. His travels had taken him to England, so the pub quickly got quite rowdy and loud, though Alfred paid attention to none of it. He only looked up once when he called for another beer, and it just so happened that his glance corresponded with the only event that could have stolen his attention from his notes on seabirds; the arrival of a particular blond.

He judged the man to be of slightly smaller stature than he himself was, though with less muscle mass. Aforementioned blond hair, albeit messy, fell down his forehead and just barely covered a pair of prominent eyebrows. But what most captivated Alfred were the stranger's piercing green eyes. They were like a hawk's, or perhaps an osprey's. Some sort of bird of prey anyway, Alfred didn't specialize in that area.

The man, probably English, settled down in the stool next to Alfred and the American quickly averted his eyes. He swept his book away as well, his fingers wrapping around the rim of his glass. He nodded and the man nodded back before ordering. Ahh, so he was English.

Alfred fidgeted for a while, trying to think of what to say to start up conversation. He didn't see a band or anything around the other's finger. There was always his usual line, but he wasn't sure if he should attempt it with this man... After a few more moments of twitching and another two swigs of beer he leaned in.

"Hey there..."

The Englishman turned towards him, and at Alfred's insistent beckoning, leaned in a little as well. "Yes...?"

Alfred leaned in more, and when he spoke his voice was at a low, serious octave. "I study boobies."

There was silence for a moment while the blond processed his words. Funny, Alfred had usually gotten slapped by now.

"And I study Imperial Shags," the stranger then replied, and Alfred's mouth actually fell open a bit in shock.

Moments later, Alfred leaned away and started laughing. He didn't stop for a good five minutes, and when it was finally subsiding he noticed the stranger was chuckling as well. Good signs, good signs. He stuck out his hand.

"I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones."

"Arthur Kirkland," the man replied, shaking it firmly. Their hands fit perfectly together, though who was paying attention to that?

And Alfred went back to ignoring the sounds of the pub, though this time he had human company to do it.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, some birds really have the most ridiculous of names...
> 
> Kudos are love, comments are life ^0^


End file.
